Life as I Know it Sucks!
by Wolfiegirl 26
Summary: Ok so I just started writing this now sure where its going or if this is just going to be a one shot I guess we will all be surprised! Also since im not sure where this is going im rating it high just in case! Please read and then review, if you want it to continue let me know and I'll try to keep it going. For those who are reading my other FF Kim and Jared' story of there love, I


**Life as I know it sucks!**

(Ok so I just started wrighting this now sure where its going or if this is just going to be a one shot I guess we will all be surprised! Also since im not sure where this is going im rating it high just in case! Please read and then review, if you want it to continue let me know and I'll try to keep it going. For those who are reading my other FF Kim and Jared' story of there love, Im not done with it yet just needed to get some feelings off my mind and I will get back to that soon! HAPPY READINGS)

Sometimes I just don't know why I do anything anymore. Oh why is that you ask, well its because I live my life a good person, or so I try to. I totally bend over backwards for this whole damned reservation and what do I get in return? NOTHING that's right nothing!

Hi I'm Kimberlynn Delany Connweller. I'm 17 and I live on the Quieute Indian Reservation in Washington State, it's the rainiest, coldest, and most boring place on this planet. I just graduated from high school and in 3 months I will leave this place and hopefully never come back again!

I have a scholarship to the University of Noter Dame and I cant wait to get there in cozy South Bend Indiana.

My family has always lived on this reservation, and even though my parents are super proud of my for getting into a great university, my mom is sad that I will be leaving, and my dad is worried that I wont be able to take care of myself. As far as for my friends, yeah well they are apart of the reason that I cant wait to leave this place.

I have had the biggest crush on Jared Cameron for as long as I can remember, he on the other hand chased every skirt on the Rez other then mine for some reason. That would include my very best friend in the world, Emmaline Lahote.

Well around Halloween Jared started to talk to me. Which at first I was happy about it of course, but then I started to think what was up his sleeve…. Well Jared was of course nice and charming and he asked me out. I was excited of course, I mean wouldn't you be if your life long crush asked you out?

Jared Anthony Cameron is very sexy and super nice. We dated for 8 months and for all of those 8 months I was super happy. Every time I saw him or talked to him he made my heart thump out of my chest.

We went to prom together and that night was my first night ever being with a man and he made it a very loving experience. He made love to me more then once that night it was the best night of my life.

Jared and me were happy of so I thought we were, at least he acted like he was happy when he was with me.

Jared wanted me to go to a party with him one night about 3 weeks before graduation but my parents wouldn't let me because I had to study for my finals. Well I stayed home and Jared went to the party where Emma was also at.

The next morning I woke up to a dozen of red roses on the kitchen table sent to me from Jared. I thought he was just being sweet. Yeah I was just dumb and kidding myself. That day at school there were rumors going around about what happened at the party, and the only one that I was really interested in was the one that said that Jared and Emmaline slept together. After school I confronted the both of them together. And just there actions was all I needed to know that the rumors were true.

I can still remember what Emma said to me, "Kimmy I'm so sorry it just happened. We were drinking and dancing and then before I knew what was happening we were in bed. I'm so sorry sweetie please don't be mad."

Don't be mad right! She wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. I slapped her and Jared in the face and walked away. The only problem with that was I drove to school with Jared and do you remember when I said that I lived in the rainiest place on the Earth, yeah well it was raining and being stubborn I refused to take a ride from Jared and so I walked the mile home in the rain. About half way home I started to cry. How could they do that to me? I mean I guess it was just only a matter amount of time before Jared didn't think I was good enough for him but Emmaline? She was supposed to be my sister from a different mister. We grew up together, we were tighter then two peas in a pod. And then she goes and sleeps with my boyfriend. I mean what kind of best friend does that? When I got home I told my mom and she was shocked of course and then I accidentally spilled the beans that Jared and I were also sleeping together. The next day I was in the doctors office getting check for pregnancy first and foremost and STD's secondly. Thank goodness I wasn't pregnant and I didn't have anything.

So my whole life changed in one decision that I didn't even make for myself. So the two people that I love the most in to world, next to my parents, stabbed me in the back hard and fast and changed my life entirely forever.

Now it's the beginning of July and Emmaline is pregnant with Jared's baby. Yup that's right, she got pregnant that night at the party and now Jared being the "gentleman" that he is, Lots of sarcasm noted, Jared is going to marry Emmaline. Yup and My mother, the trader, is making me go to the wedding. Yup and Emmaline had the nerve to ask me to stand up in the wedding. I told her she was outside of her damn mind.

So here I am getting ready for their wedding, a wedding that I would rather be sunburned and getting a full body wax done, then go to. I am wearing a light pink, knee length, halter top dress with white sandals. They are having a beach wedding. Yeah Emmaline just steals all of my ideas.

"Kim dear come on its time to go." I heard my mom calling me.

Fighting back the tears, I grab my wrap and cluch purse and head down stairs. "Is this good enough to wear?" I asked my mom and dad doing a spin.

"Yes its very pretty now after 5 different outfits." My dad said sounding impatient.

At the wedding the entire Rez is in attendance, of course. I sat in the farthest row that my parents would allow me to sit in and just waited for this dreadful day to get over.

Quil came up and sat next to me, "Hey Kimsters whats cooken?"

I couldn't help a small smile that spread on my lips, "Nothin much Quilly. Just at this wonderful event." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, "Yeah I know you being here made me lose 20 bucks." He smirked.

"Sorry I wouldn't be here if they," I nudged my head towards my parents who were talking to Embry's parents, "didn't force me."

"Oh well no biggy its cool as long as you dance with me at the reception?" He wiggled his eye brows at me.

"I would be delighted to dance with you Quil as long as you sit with me during this."

"You got it babe, it's a date." He got comfortable next to me.

The music started and Jared and Embry, his best man, walked up to the alter and I had to fight back all the tears that I have been fighting for weeks now. Quil put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Then Rachel and Paul, Emily and Sam, and then Leah walked down the isle. The music changed and we all stood and I rolled my eyes but stood, even though my heart was breaking in a million pieces. Quil held me close to which I was grateful for. Then Emma walked down the isle with her dad and mom holding her arms. Even though I hated to admit it, she looks beautiful.

We all sat and they got married as they exchanged there vows I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I fought the sobs as much as I could but the tears just kept coming.


End file.
